


100 Moments

by our_ballad



Series: 100 Moments [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: 100 Drabbles, 100 words each, Family Member Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Trust, some drabbles are rated M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_ballad/pseuds/our_ballad
Summary: A look at 100 random moments in the lives of Donghae and Eunhyuk from their 1st year together. Told in 100-word drabbles.Ratings for each drabble will vary from E to M.Each drabble comes from 100 Prompt Table A from the LJ post foundHERE.Originally posted & completed in 2014 on AAF:HERE





	1. CRASH

Their first kiss is far from beautiful, but to Donghae and Eunhyuk, it is absolutely perfect.

Eunhyuk is so nervous, so unbelievably nervous that he nearly misses Donghae’s mouth.

Donghae is no better. He just stands there with his eyes tightly closed waiting for Eunhyuk’s lips to finally press against his.

It doesn’t last more than a few seconds, but for both men, it is a moment of total delight—a wish fulfilled.

After the next kiss, neither will remember the awkwardness of their first kiss.

They’ll only remember the night their lips crashed against each other for the first time.


	2. DIM

While Donghae is busy chuckling at the trailer for some new cartoon movie, Eunhyuk can’t stop staring at the armrest between them and the hand he so desperately wishes to hold.

He wants to be brave and grab Donghae’s hand but fails miserably.

He decides to wait for when the theater dims the lights to try again, but as the movie theater gets dark, he sighs in defeat, unable to do it.

Eunhyuk frowns, but moments later, he’s smiling brightly at the man beside him.

Donghae is the braver of the two as he grabs Eunhyuk’s hand in the dark.


	3. FUTILE

It’s absolutely pointless to deny Donghae of anything that he wants.

He’s is a force of nature that Eunhyuk can’t deny—no matter how hard he tries sometimes. The younger of the two always manages to get his way in almost everything.

But that doesn’t really bother Eunhyuk; he lets Donghae win.

Mostly all Donghae wants is more affection.

Lots of it.

All the time.

More hand holding.

More touching.

More kissing.

More cuddling.

More time together.

More everything.

Eunhyuk tries to resist, but it’s absolutely pointless.

All the younger one has to do is pout and Eunhyuk is a goner.


	4. ERRATIC

Their fifth date is a disaster.

Eunhyuk is late and just manages to catch Donghae as he’s walking away from the restaurant.

He apologizes and is forgiven, but the date only gets worse.

The waiter spills Eunhyuk’s meal on Donghae’s lap. Eunhyuk knocks over his wine glass while trying to help clean up.

Donghae is mad; it’s the first time Eunhyuk has seen him this angry.

Eunhyuk’s scared. He can’t seem to breathe. He can’t stop running his hand through his hair.

Eunhyuk apologies at the end of the night and quickly walks away.

Donghae just chuckles and kisses him.


	5. LOVED

They’ve only been dating for a month, but Donghae is already in love. 

All he can think about is Eunhyuk. 

The way his gums show when he smiles brightly and the way he always tries to hide that fact.

The way his lips move so sensually when he says “Donghae.”

The way he always runs his fingers through his hair whenever he’s embarrassed.

He hopes that Eunhyuk feels the same way. He wants the other man to love him.

It’s been far too long since someone has felt that way for him.

He wants to be loved.

Loved by Eunhyuk.


	6. SOFT

“I really,  _really_  like your lips,” Donghae whispers as he sucks gently on Eunhyuk’s bottom lip.

They’ve been making out on Donghae’s couch for the past twenty minutes neither wanting to move from there.

Their beers on the table are now warm.

Eunhyuk moans as the younger man moves his kisses down to his jawline.

“They’re pillowy; I can’t get enough of them.”

Eunhyuk chuckles softly before Donghae goes back to lightly nibbling on his bottom lip. He teases the older man with his tongue before fully kissing him again.

Eunhyuk just moans as he lets Donghae play with him.


	7. HOLD

“Tada!” Donghae shouts as he pulls Eunhyuk toward the street.

Eunhyuk immediately takes a step back toward his apartment building.

“I know I said that I wanted to try this, but I thi—I think I’ve changed my mind.”

Donghae laughs as Eunhyuk steps even further back on the sidewalk.

“Come on, Hyukkie. It’ll be fun.”

Eunhyuk is slightly afraid, but also incredibly turned on by how Donghae looks straddling his motorcycle.

Donghae holds out the silver helmet he bought for Eunhyuk the day before.

“You just have to hold on to me tightly. I promise I’ll keep you safe.”


	8. SHACKLES

Eunhyuk can feel eyes watching him as he’s stirring some ramen.

He turns his head around to find Donghae staring at him.

“Hae, what are you doing?” Eunhyuk asks, bringing Donghae out of his daydream.

“You’ve got a cute butt.”

Eunhyuk smiles mischievously toward his boyfriend and quickly turns the stove off. It seems dinner will have to wait for now.

Donghae makes a cute chomping sound. “I want to bite it.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Yes. Right now.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

Donghae smirks as he begins to spin a pair of handcuffs on his finger.


	9. BROKEN

Silence.

Donghae blankly stares at Eunhyuk, not knowing what to say.

Eunhyuk opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He looks like a fish gulping for air. He’s upset but doesn’t want to scare Donghae.

“Hyukkie, I’m—"

Donghae tries to apologize, but the look on Eunhyuk’s face stops him from continuing.

Then suddenly, Eunhyuk is laughing. He’s laughing so hard that he falls to the floor.

“Why are you laughing? I just broke your TV.”

Eunhyuk walks over to hug his clumsy boyfriend.

“Hae, remind me to never take you to a museum. Ever.”

Donghae pouts before Eunhyuk kisses him.


	10. PRECIOUS

Donghae brushes the hair away from Eunhyuk’s forehead as they lay in bed. It’s cold that night. That was all the excuse Donghae needed to get his boyfriend into bed.

He likes to look at Eunhyuk sleeping beside him.   

They’ve been together for 2 months, and he can’t get enough of watching Eunhyuk sleep. He often wakes up early to look at him.

Eunhyuk’s mouth is Donghae’s favorite feature.

He loves how they shape words and the way they feel on his body.

However, what he really adores is how Eunhyuk pouts his lips in his sleep.

It’s absolutely precious. 


	11. ODDS & ENDS

“What are you doing?” Donghae asks, stepping into his bathroom.

Eunhyuk jumps when he hears Donghae’s voice and drops the toiletries in his hand.

“Hae—”

“Are you cleaning my bathroom?”

“No?” Eunhyuk answers. 

Donghae shakes his head and picks up the toiletries from the floor. He quickly shoves them back to where they were before they were touched.

“Hae, you should throw most of those out. They’re empty.”

Donghae glares at Eunhyuk. “Why do you need to organize everything?”

“I only wanted to make it easier for you to find things.”

They have their first real fight that night. 


	12. TEA

“Hae, I brought you some tea,” Eunhyuk shouts as he steps into Donghae’s apartment. The younger of the two is sick.

“And some soup.”

“Thanks, Hyukkie.” It’s barely a whisper, but Eunhyuk still manages to hear Donghae.

He finds his boyfriend cocooned in a blanket on the couch, used tissues scattered on the floor and an emergency wastebasket near his head.

“Why didn’t you call me earlier? I would have come sooner.”

“Didn’t want to disturb your lunch with friends,” Donghae responds meekly.

“They would’ve understood, Hae.” Eunhyuk helps Donghae sit up and carefully begins to feed him the soup.


	13. TWISTED

Eunhyuk is exhausted; Donghae often does that to him.

He’s a ball of energy, and Eunhyuk loves that about him.

“Hyukkie,” Donghae moans beside his ear. He runs his fingernails softly along Eunhyuk’s happy trail.

“Mhmm, Hae. I don’t think I can go again. Not just yet.”

“That’s okay,” Donghae replies. There is a hint of mischief in how he says it.

It’s not lost on Eunhyuk.

Before he realizes it, Donghae is straddling his waist and twisting a pillowcase around both of Eunhyuk’s arms.

“You seem to like tying me up.”

Donghae smirks and begins to rock his hips.


	14. ECHO

“It’s creepy down here,” Eunhyuk complains. He’s followed Donghae into the basement of his parent’s house. This is the first time he’s having dinner with Donghae’s parents.

“Well, you’re the one who said that you wanted to see my journals from high school,” Donghae retorts from the other side of the large space.

“I thought they would be in your old bedroom, not in this—” Eunhyuk begins arguing, but before he can finish, he screams. The sound bounces off the walls causing Donghae to knock over some boxes.

“What the hell, Hyuk!”

“There was a spider on my arm.”


	15. SOOTHE

“Does it hurt?” Donghae timidly asks.

He grimaces as Eunhyuk glares at him. The older man keeps rubbing his left elbow and rotating his shoulder.

It was Donghae’s idea to have sex in the kitchen, but before anything could really happen, the kitchen table collapsed.

Eunhyuk, who had been sitting on it, fell backward onto his arm, made worse by Donghae falling on top of him, which put more weight on it.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea that would happen. Take off your shirt. I’ll massage your arm.”

Eunhyuk does as told and lets Donghae make him feel better.


	16. FIGHT

Donghae is pulling Eunhyuk away from the bar where Donghae’s ex-boyfriend is drinking with a group of people.

“Ignore him; he’s drunk. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying.”

“Ignore him? He’s a jackass. What right does he have to say those things to you?”

Eunhyuk is furious. Donghae’s ex has been starting problems with the couple since he noticed their arrival.

For a few more minutes they pretend to ignore him, but when he mentions how Donghae will come crawling back to him, Eunhyuk loses his temper.

Later that night, Donghae nurses the cuts and bruises along Eunhyuk’s jaw.


	17. NAKED

Eunhyuk is too busy staring at the beautiful naked man in the center of his bed to remember the mess Donghae made trying to cook in his kitchen last night.

Normally, Eunhyuk would be hastily cleaning it up, but at this moment, he doesn’t care enough to deal with it.

He cuddles up against Donghae and traces the column of his spine with his finger.

“Mhmm, that feels nice,” Donghae moans.

“I can make you feel really nice.”

Donghae moans again as he feels Eunhyuk’s erection next to his hip.

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Eunhyuk quickly answers, pulling Donghae closer.


	18. PUSH

“Just stick it in already!” Donghae yells, trying to get Eunhyuk to hurry up.

“Hold on. Don’t be so impatient, Hae.”

“I’ve been waiting for the last 5 minutes. This is supposed to be quick.”

Eunhyuk sucks his teeth in frustration before sliding the plastic sword into a slot on the front of the plastic barrel, but he quickly pulls it back out.

“Ah, come on! Just push it into one of the slots.”

“I don’t want to lose,” Eunhyuk slides the sword into another slot.

The pirate pops out of the barrel.

Donghae smirks.

“Take your pants off, Hyukkie.”


	19. ALIVE

The couple is trying to catch their breaths as they come down from their post-sex high.

“I thought I was dying for a minute,” Donghae jokes as he sits up on the floor. Eunhyuk rolls over beside him; he’s still breathing heavily.

“Next time, can we at least  _try_  to make it to the bedroom? My knees are killing me.”

Donghae chuckles as he presses a kiss to Eunhyuk’s forehead.

“I can’t make any promises.”

Eunhyuk laughs and then quickly groans. “Ugh, I think I might actually be dead.”

“I’ll revive you.”

Donghae smiles and leans down to kiss Eunhyuk.


	20. NEW

“Come on, just a little bit more.”

“Hae, I don’t think I can do this.”

Eunhyuk grunts in frustration as he lifts the other side of the box again. He finds it slightly pathetic how much stronger Donghae is than him.

They’re carrying Donghae’s new kitchen table, which took Donghae 4 hours to buy because he wanted an extremely sturdy one.

Watching the sales assistants observe Donghae sitting on top of the displays had been amusing and embarrassing.

“It’s heavy,” Eunhyuk groans.

“You can do it,” the other encourages.

“I better be getting a reward,” Eunhyuk jokes.

“Of course, Hyukkie.”  


	21. BORN

"You know it doesn't happen instantly, right?"

Donghae turns to look up at the new fish tank in his living room. He and Eunhyuk had gone to the store to buy sea monkeys because Eunhyuk couldn't believe that Donghae had never had some as a kid.

"I know that, but I don't want to miss seeing them be born."

"They’ll look nothing like you would think they would with a name like ‘sea monkey.’ You're going to be really disappointed."

Donghae pouts as he gets up from the floor.

"Then why did you make me get them?"

Eunhyuk simply laughs.


	22. MURMUR

Donghae can hear someone whispering, but he’s still too asleep to make out what they’re saying. He tries to focus, but he can’t seem to keep his eyes open.

Half an hour later, he hears someone murmuring and realizes it must be Eunhyuk. He turns to find his boyfriend’s face in front of his.

“Hey, sleepyhead. You hungry? I ordered breakfast.”

“Mhmm, what did you get?”

“Pancakes from the café you like,” Eunhyuk replies as Donghae tries to pull himself up using Eunhyuk’s shoulders. He ends up pulling Eunhyuk down onto the bed.

“I’d rather just cuddle with you instead.”


	23. DEVIOUS

Eunhyuk has been acting strange for a few days. Donghae doesn't know what's going on, but he doesn't like the way it's making him he feel. His stomach has been in knots since he started noticing it.

He even caught Eunhyuk looking through his dresser earlier in the week.

"What?" Eunhyuk asks from across the table.

"You've been acting weird."

"Weird?" It sounds unnatural.

"Yeah." Donghae hangs his head in response. "Are you going to break up with me?"

Eunhyuk walks over to Donghae. "No! Why would you even think that?"

Later that night Eunhyuk presents Donghae with couples rings.


	24. ISOLATION

"We should probably get out of bed. People might start worrying about us," Eunhyuk suggests, but makes no indication that he's actually going to move.

"Nope!" Donghae declares. "I have so much more to do in this bed before I decide to rejoin society."

"Oh yeah?" Eunhyuk chuckles. “And what exactly is it that you have to do?"

"Oh, you want to know?” Donghae teases as he sits up. “Well, there is this beautiful and sexy man next to me."

"Mhmm, beautiful?"

"Very. And sexy. So,  _so_  sexy," Donghae adds.

"Well, I guess then society can wait.”

“Yeah, it can.”


	25. STARVE

“I miss you," Donghae mumbles into his phone. Eunhyuk is away for business in Japan. He’ll be there for a week.

"I miss you, too."

Donghae can hear Eunhyuk shuffling about in his hotel room.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Eating," Eunhyuk mumbles around a piece of fish. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not really hungry."

"Hae," Eunhyuk scolds, but Donghae dismisses the topic.

They talk until Donghae's doorbell rings twenty minutes later. He's handed an already paid for pizza pie.

When he opens the box, he finds a note written on the box top:

_Don't starve without me._

_-Hyuk_


	26. BREAKABLE

Donghae has it in his hand for all of twenty seconds before it falls and he’s cleaning shards of glass off the floor.

"Sorry.”

He apologizes, as he starts to clean up the now broken picture frame Eunhyuk has just given him as a gift. The picture inside is from their trip down to his parent's house two weeks before. Their faces are covered in dust from their trek in the basement.

Eunhyuk chuckles in disbelief.

"I should be surprised, but I'm not.”

Donghae hangs his head in embarrassment. "It was pretty."

"I'll get you a plastic one, next time."

 


	27. WINTER

The wind is howling outside, crashing loudly against the wooden windowpanes.

The couple is staying at Eunhyuk's grandmother's house as a little vacation away from the city. His grandmother left the house to Eunhyuk's mother when she passed away a few years prior.

"I'm sorry about this. I thought the heating worked." Eunhyuk's teeth chatter as he speaks. He huddles closer to Donghae, making him smile.

”I kind of like it, Donghae replies. “Besides, there are fun ways to get warm.” He winks playfully at his boyfriend.

"Not in my grandmother's house, Hae."

Donghae pouts and Eunhyuk is a goner.


	28. IGNORE

The ride up the elevator is silent. Neither one speaks and one is angrier than the other is.

They reach Eunhyuk's apartment door in silence and enter, still without saying a word.

Donghae quickly walks into the kitchen and grabs a clean dishrag and some ice.

He finds Eunhyuk in the bathroom, cleaning a cut he has above his left eyebrow. The whole area is starting to swell,

"You really need to learn to ignore people, Hyuk," Donghae scolds his boyfriend as he places the ice on the bruise.

“That guy was being an ass."

"And you were no better."


	29. COLOUR

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? Do it already." Eunhyuk huffs in frustration because Donghae is stalling.

“You already mixed it, yeah?” Donghae asks as he slips on the rubber gloves.

“Yes. Now, could you just do it already?” Eunhyuk is impatient.

“But I really like the blonde; it’s sexy. Why do you want to make it blue?”

Eunhyuk chuckles. “It’s temporary, Hae. It’ll wash out after a few showers.”

Donghae pouts and grabs the bottle of hair dye. Eunhyuk sees this in the mirror.

“How about just the front? For now?”

Donghae smiles. 


	30. GRACE

There is something about the way Eunhyuk moves that draws Donghae’s attention.

Every single time.

That’s how Eunhyuk managed to catch Donghae’s eye the night they met.

Donghae had been dragged to the club unwillingly that night. He’d been unbelievably bored and ready to leave when he spotted Eunhyuk in the center of the dance floor.

Eunhyuk moved with a lightness and sensuality that had captivated Donghae from the moment the other man swayed his hips. In that moment, no one else seemed to exist, but the beautiful stranger.

Donghae walked right up to him and asked for his name.


	31. BELONG

“Why are you smiling like that?” Donghae asks Eunhyuk. The other man simply leans down and places a kiss on Donghae’s left hand, then takes a seat across from him.

“I was watching something from outside, is all.”

Eunhyuk’s answer isn’t satisfactory enough for Donghae.

“What was that for?”

“What?” Eunhyuk plays dumb.

“You kissed my hand.”

“Oh, that?” Eunhyuk smiles toward the back of the café.

“Yeah, that.”

“I was just letting a certain handsy someone know who you belong to,” Eunhyuk answers proudly.

Donghae smiles. “I’m flattered and mildly insulted, all at the same time.”

Eunhyuk laughs loudly.


	32. CHOKE

“It’s not going to disappear, Hyuk.”

Donghae watches as his boyfriend practically inhales his lunch. Eunhyuk says nothing and continues to eat.

“You do that. A lot.”

“I do what?” Eunhyuk asks.

“Eat your food quickly. It’s not safe.”

“The older kids in school used to steal my lunch so I learned not to wait and eat my lunch quickly or else I’d be hungry all day.”

“Well, silly, I’m not going to take it, so please, slow down. I don’t want you choking. I want you around for a long time.”

“I like when you worry about me, Hae.”  


	33. REACH

“Hae, I don’t think I can get this much higher.”

Eunhyuk is trying to level the piece of “art” on the wall that Donghae’s purchased at an art sale. Eunhyuk thinks it’s the ugliest thing he’s ever seen.

Donghae doesn’t say anything. He’s too busy staring at Eunhyuk’s behind.

“Yah!” Eunhyuk yells. “Where do you want this?”

“Higher,” Donghae distractedly mumbles. He’s too focused on the skin that shows above Eunhyuk’s jeans as he stretches.

“Hae, are you paying attention?”

“Of course.”

“Really? And what did I say just now?”

“Something about wanting me to take off all your clothes.” 


	34. DIFFICULT

“Insert A into slot B. Use Knob J for adornment.”

Donghae is reading instructions for a new closet Eunhyuk’s purchased.

“Slot what? And what knobs? It didn’t come with knobs.”

Eunhyuk flings the screwdriver in his hand toward the wall in frustration. He and Donghae have been attempting to put together the closet for the past hour, and all they have managed to assemble is one of the sliding doors.

“Maybe you should have had the people at the store build it then have it delivered.”

Eunhyuk glares at his boyfriend. “The guy at the store said it was easy.”


	35. HEAT

It’s unbearably hot in Donghae’s apartment. Both men are in their boxers as they sit in front of the air conditioning.

“Why is it so hot?” Eunhyuk groans.

“Apparently the Super turned up the heat last night when it was really cold, and broke the thing to turn it back down,” Donghae speaks slowly, not wanting to exert any energy.

“You can barely walk in here, it’s so hot. We should go to my place.”

“I promised I’d cook.”

“And you can’t do that at my place? We’re there most of the time anyway. Why don’t you just move in?”


	36. VENEER

Donghae is groaning in pain as he sits in the dentist office. He’s holding a wad of napkins against his mouth to prevent more blood from running down his chin.

Eunhyuk is busy filling out all the necessary patient forms for him. He occasionally looks up to peek at the other man; it makes him chuckle.

Donghae muffles something around the napkins. Eunhyuk can only make out the word “don’t” from the garbled speech.

“Sometimes I wonder how you’ve managed to live this long.”

Donghae looks at Eunhyuk pitifully causing the older man to laugh.

“Oh, my beautiful clumsy fool.”


	37. FALLEN

Eunhyuk can’t help but smile whenever he watches Donghae walking toward him. His boyfriend often remarks that Eunhyuk is the one with the captivating gait, but Eunhyuk disagrees.

Donghae isn’t graceful in his steps, but there’s a masculinity and arrogance in his steps, even when he trips over his own feet.

Watching him walk toward him now, puts a smile on his face. He spots the bright blue scarf first, but quickly he finds those handsome eyes that always seem to look sad.

Eunhyuk’s never felt like this before.

He’s never fallen for anyone the way he has for Donghae. 


	38. NIGHTMARE

In his sleep, Eunhyuk can make out the sound of labored breathing and the feeling of someone squirming beside him. He wakes up immediately.

He turns his lamp on to find Donghae wriggling around and whimpering as if he’s in pain.

Eunhyuk gently shakes him to wake up. Donghae rises from the bed with a gasp and immediately clings to Eunhyuk.

“Oh thank god, you’re okay.”

“Hae, what happened?”

“It was horrible,” Donghae stutters. “I watched you die.”

Donghae is crying.

Eunhyuk smiles as he wipes away his boyfriend’s tears.

“I love you.”

Eunhyuk is the brave one this time.


	39. CONTAGIOUS

Donghae and Eunhyuk decide that this particular Friday night is one to spend indoors.

One reason is that it’s the warmest night of the year so far, which means everyone is most likely going to be out. Secondly, it’s their 6-month anniversary. Thirdly, Eunhyuk is sick and has managed to get Donghae sick as well.

“Sorry, I got you sick. We should be going out for our anniversary. It hasn’t even been that long since you got better.”

“Well, at least this time, I’m not the only one that smells like vapor rub.”

Eunhyuk chuckles and cuddles closer to Donghae.


	40. GOOD RIDDANCE

Donghae’s apartment is empty. It didn’t take as long as expected to pack everything.

“What’s wrong?” Eunhyuk asks as he walks up behind Donghae and hugs him. He’s standing in the center of what was his bedroom.

“Is it weird that I’m not even a little sad that I’m moving out of here? I feel like I should feel something. I mean, I still remember how scared I was moving to the city on my own.”

“I think it’s because you’re not just moving to another ‘place’ alone, but moving to a new home.”

Donghae nods. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”


	41. GOODBYE

“Why don’t you ever say it?” Eunhyuk asks as he’s walking toward the security checkpoint at the airport. He’s going away for business for a few days.

“I don’t like saying it. And I’m definitely not going to say it to you.”

“Why? You haven’t told me why.”

“You have to get going,” Donghae presses, not wanting to have this conversation.

“Come on! Tell me.”

“Fine! Because if for some reason I were never able to see you again, I don’t want my last words to you to be ‘goodbye.’ I rather they be ‘I love you.’”

Eunhyuk smiles brightly. 


	42. SCARRED

“How about this one here?” Donghae points to a small scar on the back of Eunhyuk’s right calf.

“Loose bike chain. My foot slipped on the peddle, and my calf scrapped against it.”

“I have one from a bike chain too. It’s this one.” Donghae shifts on the bed and points to a scar on his ankle.

“Of course that happened to you,” Eunhyuk jests. “I’m surprised you’re whole body isn’t one big scar.”

Donghae gawks at Eunhyuk. “I can’t believe you just said that. I’m going to make you pay for that.”

Eunhyuk smirks. “I’m ready for my punishment.”


	43. LAST DANCE

Eunhyuk is a tremendous dancer; it’s what drew Donghae to the man in the first place.

Donghae can’t get enough of it.

That’s why he’s fine with going to a club with Eunhyuk. The man loves to dance. Donghae likes to watch.

It’s a win-win situation.

What’s not fine are the club goers who seem to have the same opinion as Donghae. He can see them watching Eunhyuk intently.

“Let’s go home,” he whispers into Eunhyuk’s ear.

Eunhyuk’s lost to the feeling of the music. He keeps grinding into Donghae.

“One more song,” Eunhyuk pleads.

“Fine,” Donghae submits. “Last one.” 


	44. BURN

“I’ve always wanted to try this.” Eunhyuk moans as Donghae kisses down the nape of his neck.

“I know. You’ve told me a million times.” Donghae chuckles and continues the barrage of kisses, stopping to suck on Eunhyuk’s collarbone. Eunhyuk moans and writhes underneath him on the bed.

“Do it,” Eunhyuk demands while Donghae sucks on his nipple. “Please, Hae. Just do it.”

Donghae picks up the lit candle on his nightstand and drips the wax in the shape of a D on his boyfriend’s chest.

Eunhyuk hisses. “That actually hurt. A lot.”

“It’s definitely going to leave a mark.”


	45. STEADY

“Careful. Careful, Hae. Poke it slowly and then pull from the other side.”

Eunhyuk is coaching Donghae as they play a game of Jenga with some friends. They chose to pair off into teams.

Eunhyuk and Donghae have already won the first game. If they win this round, they won’t have to pay for the pizzas they ordered for everyone.

“I know, Hyuk. I know how to do this,” Donghae confidently replies. “If there is one thing I’m good at, it’s Jenga.”

“Steady. Steady. Steady,” Eunhyuk again tries to coach.

“Seriously, Hyuk. Shut up.”

Their friends pay for the pizzas.


	46. MONSTER

"Sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of. I promise."

Donghae is trying to console Eunhyuk's niece as they are putting her to sleep. Eunhyuk volunteered them to babysit her for a few days that week so his sister can worry about getting her house painted.

"But there's something under the bed. I saw his big eyes. He’s really scary."

"Uncle Hyukkie will tell him to leave. Won't you?"

"Of course," Eunhyuk agrees and sits down on the bed next to his niece. "I'll get him to leave. He likes me more than Donghae."

Donghae scoffs playfully making Eunhyuk's niece giggle.


	47. VOODOO

Eunhyuk huffs in frustration as he tosses the burnt cookies away. It's the third batch he’s managed to burn that morning.

He has the day off, and he's been trying to bake all day.

Donghae can cook almost anything and bake everything. Eunhyuk's never been able to do something in the kitchen. It's why he has so many takeout menus available.

"What kind of magic do you have, Hae?" Eunhyuk asks aloud in annoyance.

He tries to bake one more time but gives up. He just ends up buying cookies from the bakery to have for when his niece arrives.


	48. SHINE

“Why is there so much glitter all over the floor?” Eunhyuk asks when he walks into his apartment.

Donghae approaches him from the kitchen, greeting him with a quick kiss.

“Your niece is here.”

“Ah. Well, it looks like she killed the unicorn race in the living room.”

Donghae laughs. “She’s been making a birthday card since she got here.”

“My birthday’s next week.”

“It’s not for you. It’s for a boy at school,” Donghae clarifies.

“A boy? Geeze, little girls work fast.”

Donghae laughs again. “Girls mature faster.”

“Where is my little woman?”

“Cleaning her hands in the bathroom.”


	49. INTENT

“I’m trying to help. No need to get mad,” Donghae argues as he puts the pan back down on the stove.

“I know that Hae, but I want to do this on my own. I can’t understand why I keep messing up.”

Eunhyuk sighs in frustration. He’s been trying to cook breakfast since he woke up.

“All I want to do is fry some stupid eggs. Why is it so hard?”

“You have to—"

“Hae. Stop. I want to do this for myself.”

“I’m just trying to help, Hyuk.”

“I know.”

Eunhyuk tries again, but ultimately, they have cereal instead.


	50. CAMPING

“How the hell did I let you talk me into this?” Eunhyuk huffs as he hikes up the trail next to Donghae. They’re following Donghae’s brother and friends.

“Because the prospect of snuggling close to me in a tent was too much for you to pass up,” Donghae counters.

“Nope, that definitely wasn’t it.”

“Plus, we can go swimming,”

“Nope.”

“Outdoor sex.”

“Ah, that was  _definitely_  it.”

They laugh.

They hike for two hours before locating the camping site.

“Why are there so many bugs?” Eunhyuk complains.

Donghae just shakes his head and tosses him a bottle of bug spray.


	51. GRAVE

“Are you sure you want to go alone?”

“It’s okay, Hae. Stay here. Catch up on some sleep.”

Eunhyuk adjusts his tie for the tenth time.

He hates today. He’s hated this day every year for the past six years. It’s the anniversary of his grandmother’s death.

Donghae watches him fiddling with his tie and gets up from the bed immediately.

“Give me ten minutes to get dressed.”

Eunhyuk turns to see his boyfriend pulling on a pair of slacks.

“Thank you,” he manages to say through tears.

“Of course.” Donghae brushes the tears away and continues to get dressed.


	52. MACHINE

The doorbell rings startling Eunhyuk in the living room. When he opens the door, he’s met with a surprise.

Standing in front of him is the apartment complex's security guard claiming that there's a rather large package waiting for Eunhyuk downstairs.

"I didn't buy anything," Eunhyuk tries to reason with the guard, but the guard keeps insisting that it’s for this apartment.

When he reaches the downstairs lobby, Eunhyuk finds two men waiting with a large stove beside them.

Immediately, he knows Donghae has purchased it.

Eunhyuk signs for the item and directs the deliverymen on where to bring it.


	53. DESTINATION

Donghae stares mindlessly out of his office window. He finds himself doing this more and more often.

He's bored with his job lately, and it doesn’t help that Eunhyuk keeps pushing him to quit already.

He tells Donghae every day that it's clear that he doesn't like what he's doing. Eunhyuk imparts to him that there's no point in staying.

"Life is about finding the place that makes you happy, Hae. About finding that place where you enjoy spending your days," he tells him.

Unfortunately, it’s not currently practical, but one day, Donghae fully intends on taking his boyfriend’s advice.


	54. NOWHERE

"What do you want to do for your birthday?”

Eunhyuk shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't want to do anything.

"We can go somewhere," Donghae suggests out loud. "We can rent a car. Head to the countryside. Just the two of us."

He sits beside Eunhyuk on the couch.

"Nah," Eunhyuk refuses. "I really don't want to go anywhere."

Donghae looks toward Eunhyuk curiously. He already has a few things planned for the two of them.

"You really don't want to do anything?"

Eunhyuk chuckles. "Well, I wouldn't say that."

Donghae rolls his eyes and knocks his shoulder into Eunhyuk’s side.


	55. GARDEN

"I think you'll like this."

Eunhyuk observes how excited Donghae seems to be this morning. His boyfriend has clearly planned something for his birthday.

“It’s not a surprise party, is it?” Eunhyuk grimaces at the thought. He just wants to relax.

“No. I promise. No party here.”

Eventually, they arrive at a small town with fields of lilacs surrounding them.

“I thought we could spend the weekend, just walking around, lazing about in the fields.”

Eunhyuk smiles as he steps out of the car. It’s beautiful and peaceful here.

It’s perfect.

“This is really nice. Thank you.”

“Happy Birthday, Hyukkie.” 


	56. I KNOW

“What are you doing?” Donghae asks Eunhyuk from across the dinner table.

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at me for a while.”

Eunhyuk smiles softly to himself. “It’s not the first time, Hae.”

“I know.” Donghae chuckles. “And I ask you this every time. You never answer me.”

“I know.”

“So why?” Donghae asks.

“Because you have the most beautiful, yet the saddest eyes I’ve ever seen. I constantly wonder what’s going on. It makes me want to give you everything you want, so I can see you smile.”

Donghae gasps in surprise and then smiles brightly.

“Yeah. Just like that.”


	57. DUST

“Absolutely not!” Eunhyuk exclaims as he stares at what he can only assume is furniture.

Donghae pouts. “But I like it.”

Eunhyuk grimaces as he looks at the oddly shaped item.

“There’s no way I’m letting you buy that.”

Donghae pouts again.

“I’m not falling for it.” Eunhyuk turns the other way. “That thing is hideous, and all it’s going to do is collect dust at home.”

“But I really like it.”

“I don’t even know what it’s supposed to be.”

“It’s a chair.”

“That’s a chair? Oh, I thought it was a shelf. Well, we’re still not getting it.”


	58. DREAM

“Good morning!” Eunhyuk greets Donghae as he walks into the kitchen.

Donghae looks down at the table to find breakfast waiting for him, and it actually smells good. For a moment, Donghae thinks he’s still dreaming.

“Am I awake?”

“Yes.” Eunhyuk chuckles and kisses Donghae to prove his point.

“Did you cook all this?”

Eunhyuk puffs his chest out and smiles proudly.

“I did. It took some practice, and I wasted almost an entire carton of eggs, but I did it all on my own.”

“Hyukkie! I’m so proud. I can’t believe you actually did it. You’re sure I’m awake?”


	59. DESTINY

“Do you ever get the feeling that we’ve lived this relationship before?”

Donghae’s question pulls Eunhyuk out of his daydream. The two are sitting in the park.

“What do you mean?” Eunhyuk asks looking down at the man in his arms.

“Sometimes I have these déjà vu moments when I’m with you. Like I’ve seen that smile or I have heard you say that same thing to me in the past. I don’t know.”

“Are you saying I’m your fate, Hae?”

“I don’t know…I…maybe?”

Eunhyuk smiles. “You’re really freaking cute sometimes. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	60. SPRING

“It’s super nice outside,” Donghae moans. Eunhyuk has begun to kiss down his neck. Donghae just returned from the grocery store.

“It is,” Eunhyuk replies while removing Donghae’s shirt. “We should go out.”

“Yes.” The word comes out elongated as Eunhyuk’s hand finds its way into Donghae’s pants. He’s being pushed toward the kitchen table.

“I think outside is overrated,” Eunhyuk argues as he sits down in a chair.

Donghae says nothing else. He agrees wholly with what Eunhyuk’s just said, but all that comes out of his mouth are breathy praises for what Eunhyuk is doing with his mouth.


	61. SIGH

“What’s wrong?” Eunhyuk asks as he takes a seat next to Donghae on the couch.

“Nothing.”

Eunhyuk turns to look closely at his boyfriend’s face. He can tell that he is lying; the man has been sighing since he got home.

“Well, let’s pretend like I believed that statement.”

Eunhyuk’s response causes Donghae to chuckle.

“I hate my job.”

“I know. That’s why I’ve told you to quit.”

“It’s not that simple,” Donghae argues. “I can’t just quit. There are bills to be paid.”

“So? We can cut back on stuff until you find another job.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”


	62. FINGERTIPS

“What are you making?” Eunhyuk asks. Something delicious smelling catches his attention.

“I’m just melting down some chocolate for cookies I want to make. Do you want to taste it?”

Eunhyuk watches Donghae dip a finger into the thick chocolate before bringing it up to his mouth. Donghae’s actions are innocent, but it manages to turn Eunhyuk on.

Grabbing Donghae’s hand, Eunhyuk sucks the chocolate from his pinky finger, letting his tongue wrap around Donghae’s fingertip before releasing his hold.

Donghae quickly grabs more chocolate and spreads it on Eunhyuk’s bare chest.

“I guess the cookies will have to wait.”


	63. WAITING

Donghae’s right leg keeps bouncing up and down as he waits to speak with his boss. It’s almost the end of the day, and he’s been putting off speaking to the man for hours.

He fiddles with his phone and texts Eunhyuk.

_I’m nervous. I don’t know if I can do this._

_You can. I know you can. This is about your happiness. Remember that._

_I don’t think I can breathe. I_ can’t do _this._

_You can. Remember that I support you._

_I love you. ♡_

_I love you,_ too. ♡.♡

 _Donghae takes a deep breath and walks_ into _his boss’s office._


	64. PLAYBOY

“Wow. Look at all these messages you have in here,” Donghae remarks while looking through an old yearbook of Eunhyuk’s.

“I told you I was pretty popular back in school.”

“There are kissy faces and phone numbers next to each of the signatures.”

“Really?” Eunhyuk asks. He gets up to look over Donghae’s shoulder. “I remember that guy who wrote in green. I wonder if his number still works.”

“What?”

“It was a joke.”

“I’m starting to think the only reason you were popular was because you got around.”

“How dare you?” Eunhyuk pretends to be offended, making Donghae laugh. 


	65. REVENGE

“I can’t with this guy. What is his deal?” Donghae yells at the television. He’s watching some popular new drama and the antagonist is out to get back at the lead for some nonsensical reason.

“They can’t hear you, Hae.”

“Stupid, rich jackass.”

Eunhyuk chuckles to himself. Donghae is very much like a kid at times, yelling at the television and giggling along with cartoons.

It’s adorable and annoying, all at the same time.

“Ugh, hate him. I can’t wait until everything falls apart for him. You’re going to get yours.”

Eunhyuk laughs to himself while heading to the bathroom.


	66. JULY

It’s the first week in July and Eunhyuk needs no reminder of that as he’s walking back home from work.

He can feel the sweat sliding down behind his ear into the collar of his shirt. He’s not enjoying the way his shirt is sticking to his body, either.

When he walks into his apartment, a cool blast of air is the first thing he feels.

Eunhyuk nearly kneels in gratitude at the door.

“It feels amazing.”

Donghae smiles as he heads toward the door.

“Go on. Take a shower. I’ll go buy some ice cream.”

“I love you, Hae.”


	67. DESIRE

Right now, Donghae wishes he and Eunhyuk could rush home so he can throw his boyfriend on the bed and have his way with him.

Eunhyuk’s not doing anything, in particular, that should arouse such feelings in Donghae. They’re just hanging out in the park at a company picnic for Eunhyuk’s employer.

However, watching Eunhyuk make the rounds with his colleagues and watching him interact with his colleague’s children, is doing strange things to Donghae libido.

“How much longer do we have to be here?”

“Another hour. Why?”

“I have plans for you tonight.” Donghae winks.

“Half-hour. Tops. I promise.”


	68. FREE

“Hey, what’s up?” Eunhyuk asks as he picks up Donghae’s phone call.

“I’m bored, Hyuk,” Donghae whines. “I have absolutely no idea what to do with myself.”

This phone call is becoming a bit of a routine for the two since Donghae quit his job.

Eunhyuk chuckles. “Hae, you can do anything you want. Bake. Cook. Catch up on television. Read. The possibilities are endless.”

“But it’s boring being at home alone.”

“Hae, I don’t know what to tell you. Just keep looking for a job.”

“Alright. I can tell you’re busy. I’ll see you when you get home later.” 


	69. CELEBRATION

“Hyukkie!”

Eunhyuk is busy showering in the bathroom, but he quickly runs out, afraid that Donghae may be hurt.

“Are you okay?”

Donghae finds Eunhyuk in the hallway.

“Oh, look at how the soap is covering all the good bits.

“Yah, Hae. Why did you yell?”

“I got a job at the bakery. I’ll just be in charge of the financial stuff for now, but they’ll teach me how to make some of the pastries as time goes on.”

“That’s great, Hae. I’ll finish my shower and we’ll go out to celebrate.

Donghae smiles and follows Eunhyuk into the shower. 


	70. STARS

“When I sit out here, it makes me want to move out of the city.”

Eunhyuk looks up at his boyfriend whose arms are wrapped around his shoulders.

They’re sitting out on the front porch of Donghae’s parent's house in the countryside, gazing at the stars.

“It’s nice out here, but I think I’d miss being able to run outside at three in the morning to get something to eat.”

Donghae laughs. “You always think with your stomach.”

“At least it’s better than always thinking with a different body part. Like you.”

Donghae laughs and shakes Eunhyuk in his arms.


	71. MORGUE

“Good grief, Eunhyuk. Are we keeping dead bodies in the apartment now?” Donghae asks as he walks inside.

"What?” Eunhyuk replies. He walks out from the kitchen in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts to greet Donghae.

“It's freezing in here, Hyuk. How are you in just those shorts?”

“I just came back from running outside.”

“It’s an icebox in here. You're going to get sick because of it.” Donghae chastises his boyfriend.

“I won't, but if it makes you feel better, I'll turn the air conditioning down.”

“Yes, please. There’s nothing worse than getting sick in the summer.”


	72. SPACE

Everything Eunhyuk is doing appears to be bothering and frustrating Donghae.

Donghae has already argued with him three times since they woke up, and Eunhyuk can’t figure out why that is.

He tries to talk to him, but Donghae keeps asking for space.

Eunhyuk doesn't really mind the screaming, but when Donghae begins to ignore him and give him the silent treatment, it starts to worry him since Donghae is usually the talkative and playful one.

He’s worried and doesn’t know how to handle the situation. He doesn’t want to fight.

They don’t speak for the rest of that day.


	73. WHITEWASH

It's been a little over a week since Donghae’s been distancing himself from Eunhyuk.

They speak briefly in the mornings, and even when they come home at night, there's a tension that Eunhyuk is all too aware of.

He feels like he is walking on pins and needles around Donghae.

He can’t figure out how to gauge the situation or how to even bring up the conversation.

It’s frustrating, but he eventually works up the nerve to ask.

“What’s wrong, Hae?”

Donghae just looks up from his dinner and avoids the question.

“I think we should paint the kitchen white.” 


	74. ALONE

For ten days, the tension in the apartment has frustrated Eunhyuk. He can’t get Donghae to give him a straight answer on anything he asks.

He tries everything to get the other man to show some sort of emotion other than indifference.

Donghae avoids Eunhyuk’s questions every time, always finding a way to change the topic.

Eunhyuk feels lost in the situation and things only get worse on Friday.

Donghae doesn’t come home.

When Eunhyuk calls him, he gets his voicemail instead—all ten times.

It’s the first time in months that Eunhyuk feels alone.

He cries himself to sleep.


	75. COMA

At four in the morning, Eunhyuk is awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing beside his ear.

“Eunhyuk.” The voice on the other end of the call is timid. Donghae has definitely been crying.

“Hae, what’s wrong?”

“I’m at the hospital.”

Eunhyuk immediately gets up and starts looking for clothes to get dressed.

“Are you hurt?”

“Not—not me,” Donghae stutters. “My dad’s really sick.”

“I’ll be there soon, Hae.”

Eunhyuk’s heart aches as he hears Donghae breakdown and cry.

“I didn’t want to burden you.”

With those few words, Eunhyuk understands Donghae’s behavior the past few days.


	76. LETTERS

Donghae is quiet after his father’s funeral; it kills Eunhyuk to see him that way because he knows there’s nothing he can do for him right now.

He has to give him time.

Donghae’s father passed away a few days after Eunhyuk’s arrival at the hospital. The man hid the illness from them. He had shown no indication that he was sick when they had visited months ago.

Donghae’s father had known for months and had compiled a collection of over 200 letters for his son.

Eunhyuk spends the night after the funeral reading each letter to a sobbing Donghae.  


	77. PHONE CALL

“Hyukkie?” Donghae asks.

Eunhyuk smiles to himself on the other end of the phone call.

Donghae’s been slowly getting back to his cheerful self since his father’s funeral.

There are still times when he gets quiet, but after three weeks, Eunhyuk catches Donghae smiling more often.

“Yes, Hae?”

“Let’s go out for dinner. I’m in the mood to let loose a little.”

“Really?” Eunhyuk is shocked.

“I can’t keep being a hermit.”

“I don’t mind staying home, Hae.”

“I know, but my dad would kick me if he saw me acting like this.”

Donghae laughs and Eunhyuk gleefully joins in.


	78. MUSIC

Eunhyuk walks silently into the apartment. Though to be honest, Donghae is playing music so loudly he doubts his boyfriend even heard him enter.

He stands by the kitchen entrance and watches Donghae moving his hips to the music as he mixes some confection he’s probably making.

Eunhyuk feels a bit like a voyeur watching his boyfriend, but he’s putting on quite the show, and Eunhyuk doesn’t want to tear his eyes away.

“Hey James Bond, there’s a price for this show.”

Eunhyuk chuckles as he walks toward Donghae.

“How’d you know I was here?”

“Reflection in the microwave door.”


	79. SILENCE

“Shh,” Donghae whispers as Eunhyuk protests about the blindfold being slipped over his eyes.

“Donghae—"

“Be a good boy and keep your mouth shut, Hyuk. I promise it’ll be worth your while if you do.”

Eunhyuk shudders against Donghae’s chest as he lets the man lead him toward their bedroom.

“What brought—"

“What did I say?” Donghae reprimands his boyfriend. He stops walking in the middle of the hallway and nibbles on Eunhyuk’s collarbone causing him to groan in a merging of pain and pleasure.

“Shh.”

“I can’t even mo—"

Donghae bites his collarbone again answering the unfinished question.

“Quiet.”


	80. CARDS

“What’s this?” Donghae asks.

On the coffee table, Eunhyuk has laid out an assortment of index cards. Each card has a number ranging from 1 to 20.

“This is a small token of my affection.”

Donghae smiles as he looks between Eunhyuk and the table.

“Each card has something written on it.”

“Like an activity.”

“Or event. Or something you've wanted to do, but we haven't had the chance to.”

Donghae picks up the index card with the number 7 written on it and smiles when reading it.

“Donghae Sundae?”

“You get naked, and I'll go get all the toppings.”


	81. EMBLEM

Eunhyuk and Donghae are helping Donghae’s mother by cleaning out the house, while his mother visits her sister.

“Hey, this says SCHOOL STUFF. What do you want to do with this?” Eunhyuk asks grabbing the box.

“What's inside? I might want some stuff.”

Inside are old school photos and projects as well as a blazer in pristine condition.

“Put it on,” Eunhyuk suggests.

The blazer is snug on Donghae’s older, more muscular frame, but Eunhyuk enjoys the way it looks on him.

He walks up to Donghae and traces the school crest design with his finger.

“Let's take this home.” 


	82. ELEPHANT

“Oh, Hyuk. They’re so cute!” Donghae squeals as he holds up a set of elephant-shaped salt and pepper shakers.

Eunhyuk immediately shakes his head in disagreement.

“No way are we buying that.”

“What? How come? Why? They're adorable.”

“Well, firstly, they're tie-dyed. Secondly, we already have salt and pepper shakers. We don't need more tchotchkes at home.”

“Come on. They'll look cute on the kitchen table.”

“What?” Eunhyuk yelps. “They don't match with anything in the kitchen and with your propensity to do other things on the kitchen table besides eating, they will end up in pieces on the floor.”


	83. MONOPOLY

Eunhyuk wakes up from a 5-minute nap to find Donghae laughing victoriously while pointing toward one of their friends. Everyone around him is also laughing.

“Wha—what's going on? What happened?” Eunhyuk sleepily mumbles.

“Donghae has just gone and kicked all of our asses.”

Eunhyuk turns to look back at his boyfriend and smiles at how happy he looks holding everyone's fake money. He's practically beaming in his chair.

He chuckles along with him.

“I never knew Monopoly actually had an end to it. I always lose or everyone just gives up playing.”  

“I told you I was good, Hyuk.”


	84. REALITY

Donghae is awakened by the sounds of Eunhyuk moaning next to him.

He knows the sounds extremely well.

Donghae sits up in bed to look at him. He watches how his boyfriend moves his hips on the bed, and he can't help but smirk.

Eunhyuk looks so wanton and Donghae wants to give it to him.

The desire to help wins and Donghae slides down the bed and wakes Eunhyuk up by slowly kissing down his chest until he reaches his tented boxers.

“Oh, so I’m not dreaming?”

Donghae winks up at Eunhyuk and begins to nibble his inner thigh.


	85. SERENITY

Autumn has arrived and Donghae couldn't be happier at the moment.

He thought he'd never feel happy after his father's passing, but Eunhyuk has managed to do it.

He'd been there for him when he became a shell of his former self and when he turned into a bit of a hermit.

Eunhyuk comforted him when he'd break down sobbing uncontrollably and even when he’d get mad over the simplest of things.

The man calms him and brings him peace.

He can’t believe just how in love he is and how he falls more in love with Eunhyuk every day. 


	86. BONE

“Let’s get a dog,” Donghae suggests.

Eunhyuk looks up from his lunch to find his boyfriend starting earnestly at him from across the table.

“You want a dog?”

“I think it’d be really nice to have one at home.”

Eunhyuk purses his lips as he contemplates how to answer. It seems like the next logical step in their relationship.

“Okay.”

“Wait. Really?” Donghae excitedly asks. He smiles brightly before getting up from his chair up and running to take a seat on Eunhyuk’s lap.

"Yeah. I think it  _would_  be really nice,” Eunhyuk answers and kisses Donghae on the cheek.


	87. CHALKDUST

Eunhyuk comes home to find Donghae painting a black rectangle on the kitchen wall beside the refrigerator.

“What are you doing?” Eunhyuk asks. He’s watching Donghae paint meticulously between the blue painter's tape rectangle, he’s created.

“It’s chalkboard paint.”

“Okay,” Eunhyuk enunciates the word slowly. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

Donghae chuckles. “It’s to write little reminders and recipes while I’m creating them.”

“Wouldn’t a marker board be easier?”

“Yes, but it’s not as nice,” Donghae argues.

“It would be less messy.”

“It doesn't produce  _that_  much dust.”

"Well, whatever amount it does produce, you get to clean it.”


	88. MANUSCRIPT

Eunhyuk can feel Donghae looking at him. It makes him look up from the notebook he's doodling in.

“Why are you staring, Hae?” he asks, breaking Donghae’s concentration.

“We've been together for almost a year and I've never asked this. What exactly do you write in that book?”

The question surprises Eunhyuk. He knows that he's left it out of his bag on numerous occasions. There have been plenty of chances for Donghae to sneak a peek.

“It's a novel I'm writing,” he jokes before showing Donghae the lists he likes to create and all the doodles of Donghae’s eyes.


	89. INK

“I don’t know what you're trying to do, but it really tickles,” Donghae sleepily giggles.

Eunhyuk’s been up for a while and has been drawing little hearts on Donghae’s chest with a pen.

“I'm creating a masterpiece, so please refrain from moving so I can complete it,” Eunhyuk informs him.

Donghae chuckles again causing Eunhyuk to drag the pen across his boyfriend’s torso and onto the bed sheets.

“Well, not only did you ruin the masterpiece, you've ruined the bed sheets.”

Donghae scoffs. “I'm not the one holding the pen, Picasso. I believe you messed up both all by yourself.”


	90. PERFECTION

Eunhyuk can't stop himself from staring at the picture on his tablet during work.

His sister had taken the photo on Sunday afternoon, and it had come out beautiful.

Donghae’s smile in the photo is a mile wide. Eunhyuk can't stop looking at the man who in the picture has his arms over his shoulders.

He himself looks just as thrilled in his boyfriend’s arms with a small, chocolate brown puppy in his hands.

They look like a family and it makes Eunhyuk tear up.

He never thought he’d have this—never thought he'd ever get this close to perfection.


	91. RING

Eunhyuk runs toward the bedroom when Donghae yells.

“What’s wrong?” he asks when he finds Donghae. He’s leaning against the wall with his knees raised to his chest. It’s obvious that’s he’s trying not to cry.

“I can’t find my ring,” Donghae chokes out.

“What ring are you talking about?”

“Our ring! The ring you gave me.”

This time, Donghae can’t stop the tears from falling.

Eunhyuk takes a seat next to Donghae and puts his arm around his shoulder.

“I think we’re past the point in our relationship where a ring is that important, Hae.”

“It’s important to me.”


	92. DRIVE

“Where are we going?” Eunhyuk asks as the autumn air comes in through the open car window.

“Nowhere,” Donghae cheekily replies. His smile is bright as he focuses on the road ahead of him. He can feel Eunhyuk staring at him, giving him that look that clearly means he has no idea what Donghae is doing.

“What do you mean?”

“Just enjoy the scenery.”

“We are going somewhere though? Right?”

Donghae chuckles and playfully swats Eunhyuk’s shoulder.

“Just enjoy the journey.”

Eunhyuk turns his focus to the dog in his lap that keeps itching to get closer to the window. 


	93. MISSING

“How is it over there?” Donghae asks Eunhyuk. The other man is away for work again.

“Same as it always is.”

Donghae can hear how tired Eunhyuk is—he has been gone for three days, and he knows Eunhyuk been busy every single hour of those days.

“Go to sleep, Hyuk. I’ll call you tomorrow morning.”

“No!” Eunhyuk protests, even though he knows he should get some sleep before tomorrow morning’s meeting.

“Sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”

“I miss you, Hae,” Eunhyuk quickly interjects.

“I miss you, too,” Donghae answers, smiling to himself. “I’ll call you tomorrow, so please sleep.”


	94. FULL MOON

Eunhyuk and Donghae are sitting on the porch of Donghae’s parent’s house. Their dog is sleeping between them.

Anytime they drive out there, they spend time at night sitting on the porch.

“Full moons are my favorite.”

Donghae turns to Eunhyuk with a smirk on his face.

“What?” Eunhyuk asks. “What did I say?”

“I didn’t know you liked full moons. You know what they say about them, don’t you?”

Eunhyuk shakes his head.

“They say full moons bring out the wild side in people.”

“Do they now?”

Donghae nods his head and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Eunhyuk just laughs.


	95. NEW DIRECTION

Eunhyuk is nestled cozily in Donghae’s arms, sleeping peacefully. Every so often, he sighs into the crook of Donghae’s neck, tickling him. Their dog sleeps quietly on Eunhyuk’s feet, keeping them warm.

After his father’s death, Donghae felt like his life was veering away from where he wanted it to go, but Eunhyuk has managed to get him back on track.

By now, he shouldn’t be surprised by that.

Eunhyuk has been nothing short of amazing. They’ve had their share of difficulties, but Donghae wouldn’t change it for anything.

Donghae sighs contently.

He truly loves where his life is heading.


	96. SUGAR

“I smell something delicious,” Eunhyuk sings as he steps out of the bedroom.

“Good morning,” Donghae greets him. He sends Eunhyuk an air kiss before returning to flipping pancakes.

“What kind are you making?”

“Strawberry.”

Eunhyuk sighs happily while taking a seat.

“I love that you can cook.”

“Is that the only reason?” Donghae teases.

“Not the only reason, but a big one,” Eunhyuk quips in return.

Donghae chuckles and tells Eunhyuk to set the table.

“But what about that first time you cooked for me? Why did it taste so bad?”

“You had sugar in the container labeled salt.”


	97. VACATION

“What do you want to do today?” Eunhyuk asks a sleepy Donghae. Both of them are on a 10-day vacation.

“Nothing. Let’s just stay in all day.”

Donghae yawns and snuggles closer to Eunhyuk. The movement catches the attention of their dog or child as Donghae likes to call him.

He works his way in between the couple and begins to lick both of their faces.

“I think he wants to go outside.”

“I think  _you_  want us to go outside. I know the dog just wants to cuddle with his daddies. Don’t you, my boy?”

Eunhyuk sighs in defeat.


	98. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Donghae turns over in bed to find that he’s all alone. Not even the dog is camped out at the foot of the bed.

He tries to listen for Eunhyuk, but all he hears is the dog’s collar jingling as he walks.

Eventually, he makes his way out of bed and is greeted with a trail of heart-shaped confetti scattered on the floor pointing toward the door.

Once he reaches the hallway, he’s met with more confetti and a series of balloons lining the walls toward the living room.

Eunhyuk is there waiting there with a rose.

“Happy Birthday, Hae.”


	99. FOREVER

The couple spends the morning of Donghae’s birthday feeding each other the chocolates Eunhyuk has bought.

It doesn’t matter that it’s ten in the morning. The chocolates make the perfect breakfast that day.

“I have a gift for you,” Eunhyuk tells Donghae.

He pulls a ring box from under the couch pillow. When he opens the box, Donghae sees the ring he thought he misplaced.

He begins to cry. “I thought I lost it.”

“I went to get it engraved.”

Eunhyuk smiles as he pulls the ring out and shows Donghae what’s engraved on the inside.

_D &E: ALWAYS & FOREVER._


	100. ONE YEAR

Donghae and Eunhyuk hold hands as they walk along a familiar stretch of the city. They huddle close to each other.

It’s a chilly October night.

They’ve just finished having dinner at a restaurant they’ve wanted to try for months.

Eunhyuk abruptly stops walking as they reach a familiar street alley.

“Do you remember this place?” Eunhyuk asks and Donghae smiles.

“Of course! How could I ever forget it?”

“Happy Anniversary, Donghae.”

“Happy Anniversary, Eunhyuk.”

“I love you, Donghae.”

“I love you too, Eunhyuk.”

They share a passionate kiss in the spot where their lips first crashed a year ago. 


End file.
